Conventionally, cleaning tools such as brooms, mops and wiping clothes have been used for removing crumbs of foods such as bread crumbs on the floor, hairs, cotton dust, dust attached to walls and the like. In recent years, cleaning tools having a base with a handle, and a cleaning sheet constituted by nonwoven fabric or the like attached on the base, wherein the cleaning sheet can be detached and replaced with a new sheet when the sheet become dirty, have been widely used. Recently, as a cleaning sheet used for this kind of cleaning tool, those constituted by a sheet substrate such as nonwoven fabric and fibers are used. For example, a cleaning sheet including a substrate sheet, and many brushes constituted by a combination of long brushes and short brushes on the surface of the substrate sheet that are formed by bonding long fibers on the surface of the substrate sheet by multiple linear fusion-bonding parts that are intermittently disposed in the fiber direction and cutting the long fibers at the positions other than the centers between the linear fusion-bonding parts (Patent Document 1), a cleaning sheet including a substrate sheet, and brushes that are formed by bonding long fibers on the surface of the substrate sheet by multiple linear fusion-bonding parts that are intermittently disposed in the fiber direction and intermittently cutting the multiple fibers between the linear fusion-bonding parts in the direction of the linear fusion-bonding parts (Patent Document 2), and the like are known.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-245670    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-296084